


the fire that you started in me

by jamesrhodes



Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesrhodes/pseuds/jamesrhodes
Summary: After their trip Tenoch comes to a sudden realization and he needs Julio to understand it too.





	the fire that you started in me

They can't be naked around each other like they used to, is what Tenoch discovers one day when they're in the locker room of the club. It's not like things have gone back to how they used to be, he knows, but they were trying. 

Tenoch had invited Julio over because he wanted more than anything to have his best friend back, to get this feeling in his chest to be over so they could go back to how they used to be, and what could be better than to go swimming? That was familiar to them, something they both could trust to do and enjoy and in the end it's how things proved to be.

They were chatting and laughing and singing and things seemed so simple as they were making their way to the showers they had only seemed to realize what they were doing as they were starting to take their clothes off, suddenly sobering up.

Tenoch could see the air shifting. And he thinks he can see a spark of desire behind Julio's eyes as he looks over too. There's this stutter of breath as they look into each other's eyes and see how much more there is to who they are, what they mean to each other. 

There, between them, hangs longing and love and understanding of what they are and that realization is what it takes for Tenoch to close the space between them. Carefully he puts his hands on each side of Julio's face, giving the other boy the chance to protest if he wants to, but instead Julio puts his hands on Tenoch's hips bringing them so close to each other they're breathing the same air and Tenoch can't tell for how long he has wanted this. Without hesitation this time, very gently but firmly Tenoch finally kisses Julio. In this kiss he wants, needs to let Julio know everything they haven't talked about; for how long he has wanted him, how much he actually means to him, that he's loved Julio for so long that that day on the beach was just a dream come true.

He deepens the kiss, entangling his fingers in Julio's hair and pulling it hoping that somehow that can emphasize his feelings, his desire for everything that Julio is. When they part Tenoch opens his eyes slowly, searching the other boy's gaze and when their eyes meet he thinks he sees the understanding he's looking for. He also sees reverence there. Tenderness, love. He kisses Julio again. And he knows this is not going to be easy, he knows they will fight like hell for their right to be what they are to each other but he knows, has known for years now, that this is what he wants and this is the most right he could ever feel. He knows they love each other and that they're enough.


End file.
